Too please you
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Hikaru wants to please his brother so he takes up piano. Incest


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Hikaru wants to please his brother so he takes up piano

**Too please you**

Long skinny digits caressed the white and black keys. Middle pitched sounds filled though the two rooms that were connected to that one. Two pairs of amber eyes were shut concentrating on just the audio in the room. Soft breathing; the inhaling and exhaling of lungs in complete unison. The beating hearts of a pair of twins and the soft piano music.

No words were need twins had more then one way to communicate with each other. Hikaru knew his little brother love the piano; since he would often listen to piano solo's. To him this is just one more thing he did to please Kaoru. It was his unique way of expression his love.

Kaoru's arms encircled the elder's neck. Hikaru was always happy with whatever touches he could get. That's why he was the more dominant one with their act of forbidden brotherly love. Pulling him close and saying something that would make the younger devil blush. All the times they flirted for the girls the light haired twin wish it was true. Hikaru would rather play -sexual or not- with his brother then the piano.

"You play beautiful." Hot breath tickled his right ear; making him almost missed a note and Kaoru would notice if he did. "I wish I knew how to play, we would make such beautiful music together." Hikaru wasn't sure if that was said innocently or seductively. Together they could even beat the Lord's skills. At least that's what the older devil though trying to hide a blush.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru's eyebrow twitched of course his younger brother would notice if he was in thought after all it didn't happen much. Kaoru was very observant not only that but he cared too; he knows how to pry.

"It's nothing, I'm fine don't worry." Hikaru turn to face the other amber eyed boy and kissed his cheek to emphases that he was infact good. Kaoru on the other hand had a blank look on his face, not sure rather to push the subject or drop it.

"Ok but I'm here if you need me."

"I know." He lean back into the warm embrace of another male.

"Hikaru, do you like the piano?"

"Yeah, I'm playing it for you now."

"I know but is it just for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Too please you."

"Why do you want to please me?"

"Cause you are important to me."

"Doing something you don't want to do for me isn't pleasing me."

"Then how do you want to be please?" The older male stopped playing the instrument to give it full attention to his brother.

"Dinner in bed would be really nice actually." Kaoru smiled lighting the mood. It was blissful when the devils could laugh together. The smiled on his elder brothers face made his body filled with happiness.

"If that is what you wish." Standing he placed a hand on his hip and offered it to the golden eyed boy. With a smile he looped arms and was escorted to their bedroom. "What do you want for dinner?" He covered his little brother with the blankets and moved a tv try over to the bed.

"Stake."

"With what side dish, sir?" Hikaru bowed slightly this was just a new game for them.

"Strawberries."

"Strawberries?"

"It is my wish." The younger golden eyed boy flicked his wrist signaling for his brother to leave. Grabbing the remote he placed it on a cartoon channel Kaoru liked, bowed once more and left. Their favorite twin maids were gone on their vacation and their parents had to work late so they were alone. It happened a lot actually the boys mostly had to fend for themselves, though normally they went out.

He turned another tv on and found a cooking channel were they were spicing the meat. Copying the exact directions he seasoned the meat , let the over preheat and shoved it in. Well the meat cooked he placed a few strawberries in a strainer. Placing it under the faucet he washed and drained them. The older sibling was taking this game far to seriously.

Humming he grabbed a knife cutting off the leaves off and placed them in a bowl. Hikaru only cut himself twice, on the same finger that is. No blood got in the food not that either of them would have cared to much anyway.

With two hands he grabbed the plate with the meat and the paper bowl of fruits and strolled into their bedroom. Kaoru beamed when he saw the food.

"This looks great! Did you make it?"

"I did. Does it please you?" The younger copper haired boy cut a small piece off and tested it.

"It's amazing! The spices touch your taste buds with a range of savory flavor." Hikaru smiled he was glad that the food was excellent. Then he popped a small piece of fruit in his mouth. Kaoru scooted over and patted the bed next to him. Smiling the older sibling sat down almost tempted to wrap his warm arm around the younger amber eyed devil and cuddle him as he ate.

Hikaru blinked as a chunk of meat was shoved in his face. "Try." Opening his mouth his brother feed him. "Good huh? I never knew you could cook this well."

"Very good." Kaoru seized a red fruit from the bowl.

"You forgot whip cream to go with the strawberries."

"Sorry, I'll get it now." Hikaru actually ran to the fridge and back. Half of the meat was gone but the bowl of strawberries seemed bigger. Shaking the can the smaller club member picked up the furit and held it by the tip. He layered the white cream and dropped it in his mouth. He couldn't fit the whole thing in his mouth so some cream stuck to his upper lip.

Reaching out he used his thumb to clean the dairy product of his Kaoru's soft rose lips. "Thanks." He licked the cream off it thumb.

"You've always been a messy eater." Glaring playfully he aimed the can at Hikaru and pressed down on the nozzle. Using his arm to guard his face on strand hit his wrist. "Hey now, is that anyway to treat someone who is trying to please you?"

Without answering snatch another strawberry and held it out to his twin. Hikaru wasn't sure if it was on purpose but the thick end gently touch his lips like it was asked for entrance. The strawberry was deposited in Hikaru's oral cavity; he gave a little nibble to his brother's finger pad.

He wasn't sure but he though a light blush made it's way to Kaoru's cheeks. With a grin he pulled the unsuspecting boy into his arms. His grip tighten showing Kaoru that he never plain on letting go.

He seemed a bit startled but didn't mind. Obediently the younger light haired boy let the other boy feed him the fruit. Neither one of them noticed the two fingers went in accidentally in with the strawberry. Hikaru's eyes widen as he felt a tongue on his digits cleaning them from the sweet juice.

Kaoru reached for a strawberry and covered it in whip cream and offered it to Hikaru who munched it happily.

"Kaoru, do you…? Do you really want this?" It was Hikaru's turn to blush and Kaoru giggled a little. He press his fingers to his lips as well as his brothers. They gazed into the other's golden eyes.

Next Kaoru put a strawberry in his own mouth but didn't chew. It took a second for Hikaru to realize what his brother wanted. Smiling he presses his lips to his younger twin's. I was their real first real passionate kiss; a gentle tenderness that you could only get when you are in love.

Skillfully the red fruit was passed between them then eaten. They both licked their chops afterwards placing his hand in the empty bowl and groping around. "Oh, We are out of strawberries." Complained the younger devil.

"Aww, well at least we still have this." He replied holding the can of whip cream. Both boys chuckled like the trouble makers they were. "Say "ahh." Kaoru opened his mouth and leaned his head back. His brother pressed down on the nozzle and rewarded him with a mouthful of it. What leaked out of his lips was licked clean by the other boy.

Putting the can down he gave Kaoru another heat filled kiss. Long skinny fingers work at the buttons of the blue jacket they both wore. Hikaru pushed him to the bed before attacking his neck with butterfly kisses. A soft moan escaped Kaoru's lips making Hikaru grinned with pride.

He kissed up his neck to nibble his jaw line then too his mouth. The older Host club male caressed his siblings's lips with his tongue. Granting permission he beckoned for the elder twin. Their tongues strokes at each other's and Hikaru moaned in the kiss and rubbing up against the other for stimulation.

Pulling away they looked at each other smugly. "Is this pleasing you?"

"More then you know."

"I love you, Kaoru."

"I love you too. Now it's my turn to please you." Shifting the younger brother pushed Hikaru to the bed and kissed down his chest. Just because he was the calm less trouble making then the other didn't mean he couldn't play dirty. He nibbled at his abdomen eagerly moving towards the waistband of his pants.

Yes, their is more then one way for twins to communicate. They were communicating their love and pleasure to each other quite well. Only the best for each other, both boys were extremely gently with each other for the reason of pain. With the ghostly touches transferred love like no other. To be please as friends, brothers, and lovers.

"I need you, I want you, forever

You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you

This is our love style,

A love style that is the shape of our love."

--

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, now review!!


End file.
